Secret Affair
by SunsetBreeze7x
Summary: Sonic is having difficulty feeling physically attracted to the girl he loves more than anything, Sally Acorn. They fit perfectly together...except when she tries to deepen their relationship. To what ends will Sonic betray her when he feels sexual tension between himself and other females of his species? Rated T for sexual themes, possible rating change to M.


Secret Affair

Chapter 1

"Sal..._Sal!_ Cut it out!"

A brown chipmunk stopped in her current act to eye her lover suspiciously; it was the same as all of the other times. Each and every time she forged an attempt to her relationship with Sonic, her boyfriend, he always seemed to freeze up and beg her to stop.

Already knowing Sonic's spiel about waiting until he was ready, she sighed and released him. There was always something strange when he made this excuse: he was nervous, stuttered and seemed to sweat. After knowing him for all of her life, Sally knew Sonic lied each and every time. But on an issue so sensitive, she had decided that it would probably be better not to press him on it; after all, he clearly showed his love to her on a regular basis, sex or none.

"It's alright Sonic," Sally finished for him, putting a hand on Sonic's cheek. Smiling, Sally pecked him on the cheek before laying down on the bed they had been fooling around on.

Sonic shot her an apologetic smile before speeding away from his girlfriend, who lay in bed pondering just what he would've been hiding from her.

And off Sonic ran, into the depths of the forest surrounding New Mobotropolis. He let his body weight rest against a rather large oak tree, before he pounded a fist into the tree.

"What's wrong with me?" Sonic groaned before thinking back to the scene which had now repeated itself many times. "Sal's so pretty, kind, an able leader and a great girl...and I love her...so why can't I just..."

Self loathing overcame the hedgehog as he continued to make a mental list of his girlfriend's good qualities. She wanted him more than anything, wanted to deepen their relationship, yet somehow he couldn't make himself want it.

"Isn't being in love enough?" He breathed out hoarsely against the tree, now feeling a pain in his back as his spines bent against the cold, rough bark.

It had been half of a year since Sonic and Sally had gotten back together, and for the most parts, it filled his days with new feelings, experiences, and laughs that he would have never gotten to feel without her by his side. They fit together like a glove; the perfect pair.

Everyone else had thought so too: heck, even Amy thought they were adorable together.

"Amy..."

Against his will, Sonic could feel his body react the instant he thought of the pink hedgehog, which made his blood boil. How could he let himself feel so aroused when thinking about someone other than his girlfriend, especially one of his close friends?

"Why couldn't Sally just be a hedgehog?"

His statement, to him, seemed to lead to a mighty gust of wind blowing through the night air. It shook the oak to the point where numerous acorns seemed to intentionally pelt Sonic, as if angry that their namesake girl had been betrayed by her boyfriend.

It was all true though; Sonic had found himself impossible to feel sexually attracted to his girlfriend. Yes, she was beautiful, and he could greatly feel attracted to that aspect of her, yet whenever things seemed to heat up, his instincts would stop him from going any further.

"What's that thing called," he grumbled, trying to think of the term Tails had taught him. "Sexual isolation or whatever?"

Recalling the lecture Tails had once given him, Sonic remembered Tails mumbling things about reproductive barriers that may occur if he and Sally had decided to stay together. What Tails didn't mention, was that Sonic may feel completely uninterested in having sex with her.

And unfortunately, this meant only her. His urge to have sex had hit an all time high, being with a partner and thinking all sorts of things, yet the urge wasn't with her.

He felt even worse around other hedgehogs, namely Amy, being really one of the only female hedgehogs that was around him on a regular basis. The urges would resurface, and Sonic would have to hide his excitement and run from his poor friend.

For this reason, he always felt unfaithful towards the girl he truly loved. Her gorgeous eyes, her hair that swished back and forth, her figure and her curves were all so perfect...yet when he thought any further, smelled the pheromones she gave off whenever she began to get excited, he felt himself getting repulsed.

God did he try, too. Each time she made a pass at him, Sonic would start off feeling like he could do it, but when it came his time to perform, he could never get it up, and his body would jerk away from hers like a fish trying to breathe on dry land. The only times he began to feel aroused was when he began to think of Amy in place of Sally.

But he didn't love Amy in this way at all. He knew that Amy was only his friend, and felt nothing for her but the urges and care for her as a friend.

"Yet the girl I love..." Sonic trailed off, sitting down now against the stump. The quills on his back pierced through the tree, leaving a visible bruise on the tree, with sap pouring out like blood. He sat like this all night.

* * *

Morning air shone all upon the grass, which shimmered with the dampness of the dew. It was almost as if the effulgent sun had worked extra hard in focusing into the window of Princess Sally's room in order to help her forget all of the events of the previous night.

Unfortunately, Sally awoke feeling just as defeated as she had the previous night, and quite a few nights in the past couple of months.

"Again," she murmured to herself, trying to forget the disappointment that surged throughout her entire body last night. Both emotionally and physically, she had wanted him so much.

It was also, however, one of the first times Sonic had lied to her in such a way about the same thing continuously. Sighing, she sat in bed, trying to think things over, when there was a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" Sally called hopefully, wishing with all of her being that it would be Sonic, returning to finally let her indulge in him.

Of course, it was practically the opposite of who she had hoped for.

"It's me, Amy. Can I come in?"

Defeated, Sally forced herself to allow the pink hedgehog into her room. "Come in, it's not locked." Her voice was small and shaky, which was very unlike the normally headstrong and stern princess.

Amy slowly and gingerly turned the knob, sensing the melancholy in the chipmunk's tone. She carefully stepped into the room, and gazed upon her friend with a look of concern.

"Sally..." Amy began. "Is there something wrong? It's not like you to sleep in..."

Yet again releasing a sigh, Sally smiled warmly towards Amy; the girl always cared far too much, even when she probably knew caring would bring about her own sadness...

"I don't think it's something you'd like to hear about," Sally replied, knowing how Amy felt about her boyfriend. Though in love with him, Amy held it in for Sally's sake, and she knew this. It made Sally all the more guilty to imagine complaining about hers and Sonic's lack of a sex life when Amy couldn't even so much as be romantically attached to her love.

"Nonsense!" Amy replied cheerily, always one to listen to her friend's problems. "Don't feel bad if it's about Sonic," she continued, as if reading Sally's mind. "I'd like to see if I can help you if something's the matter. It won't bug me," she persisted.

Smiling inwardly, Sally couldn't help but feel lifted up from Amy's ever-caring spirit. No matter what, Amy would always be there for her, even when originally Sally had denied Amy the rights to be a freedom fighter all those years ago.

"Well you see...Sonic and I...well I..." Fidgeting, Sally couldn't believe how embarrassing it felt to describe her sexual urges to anyone else, even one of her good friends. It made her feel perverted and abnormal.

Amy, on the other hand, listened attentively, giving the princess time to think over her word choice. "You can tell me," she coaxed sympathetically.

"Well the truth is, Sonic and I...have been getting closer...and I've been wanting us to get even _closer _if you know what I mean..."

The pink hedgehog's cheeks were now an even deeper pink than her quills as she continued to listen attentively to the chipmunk. She knew something was up with Sally and Sonic, but she didn't expect anything like this.

"He's been turning me away though. Sonic says that he wants to either 'take things slow', or that he 'isn't ready yet', but it seems he's clearly lying...plus when does Sonic ever want to slow down?" Sally chuckled a bit at this last part, which earned a giggle from Amy.

"Oh Sally..." Amy murmured, now moving closer to embrace her friend. "Don't you go thinking that you aren't good enough! You're gorgeous, smart, and well, you've got Sonic..." Amy trailed off a bit before shaking her head of any envious thoughts. A smile returned to her face as she continued, "Sonic will be Sonic...he's strange sometimes and does inexplicable things...but I'm sure he has his reasons. He loves you Sally, and you should know that."

A grin made its way onto the now cheery chipmunk's face; Amy had worked her magic yet again, and the doubtful worries that Sally had once felt were nothing more than nightmares, nothing that could even be physically possible.

"Thanks Amy...you always make me feel better!" Sally laughed and began to lift herself out of the queen sized bed that filled her room. "Do you want to go shopping with me today? I could use a friend to accompany me..."

"Oh of course!" Amy jolted upwards with a new excitement filling her veins. "We're going for clothes right!? Oh please tell me we're going for-" Suddenly, Amy's face wrinkled in disgust dramatically. "You're not going out with that hair...right?"

Both girls laughed as Sally fixed her hair and they were on their way.

* * *

Almost to the mall, the two friends chatted back and forth with each other about little nothings in their lives. Gossip would occasionally surface from their conversation as well as laughs and smiles.

That is, until they came across a blue hedgehog who bumped into Amy while deep in thought. He had been so absorbed in his worries that Sonic hadn't even watched where he was going.

Feelings came from all over him upon seeing both Amy and his girlfriend: the one he lusts and the one he loves.

_Lust?_

Now guilt overcame him, and Sonic was so lost in all of these mixed emotions that he lost track of what was going on between Amy and Sally.

"Hey! Earth to Sonic!"

"Huh? Oh, right. Sorry Amy." Sonic smiled sheepishly, attempting to avert his eyes from her and to his girlfriend, who gazed upon him lovingly. Returning the favor, Sonic jumped to his feet and greeted the girls.

"What are you guys doing together?" He asked innocently, not realizing the error of this question. Amy took the initiative and landed on him the question that he had not seen coming in the slightest.

"Would you like to come with us, Sonic?" She smiled innocently, and he simply looked away.

"No..I'm kind of..."

While Sonic was about to give a rather lame excuse that he was busy that day, he remembered the grief his girlfriend must have suffered last night when he had rejected her advances. Looking towards her now, he could see the frown already forming on her peach fur as she averted her eyes to the ground.

Heart sinking, Sonic made a decision. It may not have been the smartest, but it would be the one that he would risk for the happiness of his girl.

"Actually...I'll go."

* * *

**This might get kind of nasty later on.**

**OKAY I KNOW I SHOULD BE WORKING ON MY OTHER STORIES...but I've had this idea in my head for a while.**

**Read and review as always!~**


End file.
